


Healthy herbs

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Gags, Inflation, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oviposition, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentient Plants, Stuffing, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: Shiro and Lance respond to a distress signal from a planet covered in a massive forest, little do they know the plant life there is sentient and sends out a distress signal every now and then to spread to other planets. Shiro and Lance get caught and have some fun the plants





	Healthy herbs

Lance's shoes thudded into the ground, dry twigs crunching as he landed. He lifted his rifle Bayard, scanning the area. "See anything, Lance?" Shiro asked over the intercom.

He sighed, relaxing and lowering his bayard. Turning towards the Black Paladin at the feet of the Black lion "Nope."

Shiro's exhaled came from the intercom. "Negative, let's move towards the source of the distress call." 

"Sounds good," Lance started walking towards the flickering icon on his map, drawing closer to Shiro.

This planet had a unique atmosphere that blocked signals between long-range communicators, so Pidge set up a map of what they had managaed of the terrain, and setting up a general area of where the distress call was originating from. As they got closer, Shiro gave the quiet suggestion to keep an eye out for any movement.

Surrounded by massive trees, arching up and over them, ivy and vines covering the majority or the ground, Lance stared through the golden green light that was being filtered through the trees. The silence was deafening, yet the air was filled with a content calm. Lance considered asking to stop and rest for a second, but the urgency of a distress signal was too much to joke around.

"We're entering the distress zone," Shiro announced, his voice hushed.

Lance nodded, focussing on the surrounding foliage and ignoring the growing feeling to lie down and enjoy the forest.

Getting further into the marked off area, Lance sighed, tapping the side of his helmet to open his eye glass, breathing the humid air. "Lance that's not a great idea," Shiro commented, glancing at him.

"It's fine man, fresh air is better than helmet air."

Shiro snorted, rolling his eyes.

Farther in, Lance jumped, freezing and aiming his bayard. "I saw something move," he answered Shiro's unspoken question.

There was a minute of electric silence, both paladins tensed and primed. Eventually, after seeing nothing shift between trees, Shiro relaxed minimally. "I don't see anything, let's keep going."

Lance didn't argue, following while thinking of what other explanations could be. He had barely thought of one reason before he saw a vine slithering towards him. "Shiro!" He managed to shout before the vine had wrapped itself around Lance's leg, yanking him off his feet as the same happened to Shiro.

Thudding to the ground with a grunt, Lance was tugged back towards Shiro, the two being slammed back to back before another vine slithered around them tightly, pinning them together and keeping their arms down. Shiro grunted, his arm beginning to glow purple, but the vines didn't budge. 

Lance made a face, leaning his head back in an attempt to escape the vine reaching out and prying his helmet up and off. "Shiro," he exhaled, twisting his head as far as he could.

"I'm alright," Shiro responded. "I can't seem to break through this vines."

Lance's eyes lifted in surprise. "What could cause that?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, I don't know much about the details of this arm."

"Okay, we'll just get out some other way," Lance's eyes darted around, trying to find anything nearby that would be of use.

He frowned, shifting his back and tugging at the vine restraints. "Do you think this was some kind of trap?"

Shiro shrugged. "I couldn't say, Pidge had mentioned that this planet had a higher chance of supporting sentient life."

A large, fern-like branch unrolling above them, releasing a cloud of particles. "Hold your breath," Shiro ordered, inhaling sharply.

Hardly a second passed before Lance sneezed, his head knocking into Shiro's and causing him to release his breath. "Lance, seriously?"

"Sorry! That stuff was all dusty and I couldn't itch my nose." He inhaled deeply, his head wobbling "woo, you smell that?"

Shiro blinked slowly, reeling back as his limbs suddenly starting to buzz and relax. Beads of sweat formed on both their foreheads. "Man, this doesn't feel too bad," Lance panted.

Small vines made their way towards the two, beginning to slip their way in the creases and cracks of the paladin armor, prying off the pieces. Lance winced at the slimy plants close contact to his skin. "Shiro," He whispered tiredly.

A vine sprung at Lance's, forcing itself into his mouth. His eyes sprung open, grunting at the thick vine slithering deeper into his mouth. He half-heartedly attempted to bite down, but the skin covering the vine was leathery and tough. Settling in his mouth for only a moment, the vine pulled back out slightly, before ramming back in. Lance coughed, his eyes starting to water from trying not to gag as the vine repeatedly pressed down his throat. As Shiro's heading bumped against Lance's in a similar rhythm to the vine's thrusting, Lance assumed Shiro was in the same situation.

Lance's throat convulsed as the vine forced itself deeper than before pulsing out some kind of substance and slowly starting to retreat. Lance's eyes overflowed from the sensation of his throat being coated in a dense lining, up out of his throat, and pooling with his mouth, dripping out in thick globs. He barely had time to catch his breath before a new vine attached itself around his mouth, a small lining of suction anchoring the vine as a smaller internal plant reached out, expanding to press against the edges of Lance's, expanding to fit every increase in room as he opened his mouth more, but refusing to shrink back. This piece extended back down to his throat, clingy to the substance left from the other vine. Once again beginning to pulse, Lance moaned as a liquidy substance was expelled down his throat. Quickly mixed into the liquid, gape sized vessels with flexible shells began making their way down Lance's throat. His eyes rolled back into his head, watering at each convulsion of his throat. His stomach quickly grew to feel full, and while after that, the sensations of being pumped up slowed down, Lance could feel his stomach stretching out more, bit by bit.

While his stomach extended and his throat clenched, the rest of Lance's body felt beyond tired and heavy, and he didn't find himself wanting this treatment to end.

The vines working their way between Lance's suit and his body begand ripping out after they finished removing the large chunks of armor. Two wrapped around Lance's semi, squeezing and sliding along the top while another vine teased Lance's anus. Lance's voice escaped in hitched exhales, his dick being worked while his entrance was stretched slowly. The vine stretching him grew in a size in a similar way to the secondary vine in his mouth. Once reaching a large enough diameter, the vine began pumping egg sized vessels into Lance. As he began nearing his end, the vines on his dick tightened, prevented anymore precum from escaping.

As Lance writhed in sensation, his voice growing coarse while he was denied coming, Shiro's eyes clenched from the eggs being forced down his throat. His nipples were incased in thin vines, stimulating a strong suction feeling. A vine came closer, though it looked like it was some mutation, creating an almost mouth-like appearance at the end. It lifted up, priming itself over Shiro's dick, before shoving down around his member. Shiro's grunt ended as a moan, the vine sucking him up into it, some kind of muscle squeezing him. It didn't take long for him to release, but instead of removing itself from Shiro's dick, kept working him. Quickly the initial pleasure converted to a desperate need. The vine paid no heed to Shiro's strengthening struggles, working him back up to an orgasm over and over.

As soon as the vines denying Lance any release could prevent him no longer, the vine retracted from Shiro's dick. As Lance's body was wracked with shivers of finally being allowed to come, Shiro's convulsed as his body worked through the lingering spasms from finally being left alone. Their throats continued to be filled with eggs as their bodies began to calm down from their separate releases, but then the deposit began to slow to a halt, and then the vines started to retract.

Slowly, each vine retreated, until Lance and Shiro were completely free on the forest floor. They collapsed to their sides as a unit, panting and coughing. Lance heaved in air, his head beginning to fog up. 

"Lance," Shiro coughed, pushing himself up just enough to look over at Lance and then roll him onto his back. "Lance," he repeated, coughing. "Stay with me, Lance."

Lance's eyes fluttered and he groaned, not able to remember a time he ever felt more stuffed and unable to move. He rested his hands on his significantly inflated stomach, letting out soft groans for a minute. "Shiro, ug, Shiro, what happened?"

Shiro let out a sigh of relief as Lance moved. At his partner's question, Shiro glanced down at both of their extended stomachs, though Lance's was significantly larger. "I think," he breathed. "That was some sort of mating."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of smut I write while high


End file.
